Only One Tree Hill
by percabethforeverandalways0818
Summary: Peyton left Tree Hill 4 years ago, right after Lucas proposed. She moved to California and gave birth to a baby girl. Now she comes back for Brooke's wedding, will she stay? Or will she have to go back to protect herself and her daughter from getting hurt by the only person she has ever loved?


**I have always wanted to write this, but I kept getting side tracked. I finally wrote one! Please Review. I need to know if this is any good! I don't own One Tree Hill.**

"Brooke, I'm coming. Don't worry." I reassure my best friend over the phone.

"P. Sawyer, you better come! I need to see my beautiful best friend and niece at my wedding." Brooke says to my comment. I smile at the small girl that is sleeping on the couch as she says that.

"You know he's going to be there, right?" Brooke asks worriedly. I just sigh.

"I know, but it's your wedding day. I'm not going to miss my best friend's wedding because of some guy. Clothes over Bro's right?" I say back. My heart starts to ache just thinking about him, but her laugh breaks my thoughts.

"Of course. I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow. Your plane lands at 2 right?" she asks.

"Yes it does. I will see you than B. Davis." I answer.

"Love you. Tell that pretty little girl I love her too." she says. I tell her goodbye and we hang up.

I sit down on the couch next to the 4 year old little girl who is snoring softly. I move her blonde curls out of her eyes as she breathes deeply. A faint smile forms on my lips as I see her being so peaceful.

Her eyes flutter open.

"Hey baby girl." I say to her. A sleepy smile spreads across her face.

"Hey Mommy." she says with a yawn.

"Are you ready to go see Aunt Brooke tomorrow?" I ask. She nods eagerly.

"Yes I am!" she says excitedly. She loves Brooke very much. Brooke and Julian are the only people who have met my daughter.

"Well, why don't we get you up to bed? We have to be up early tomorrow." I suggest. She nods and I pick her up, balancing her on my hip. Her blonde curls lay on my neck, her head on my shoulder.

I put her on her bed, tucking her blanket around her.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asks me, her eyes wide. I just smile.

"Of course." I answer, kissing her on her forehead. She smiles as I begin the story.

"The once was a boy and a girl who were in love. They had been in love since they were very young. So, the boy asked the girl to marry him. The girl wanted to marry him. She knew that she couldn't though. She was going to have a baby and she didn't want to take away the boys dream of traveling around the country to tell people about his book. So, the boy got engaged to another girl and the girl left the town and went to California. There she had a beautiful little girl. She called the boy the day the baby was born but it said her number had been blocked on his phone. So, she called every once in a while, just to leave him a message. Now, the girl is going back to the town and she really doesn't want to see the boy. She knows that she still loves him, even if the boy doesn't love her."

She is asleep half way through the story, but I had decided to keep going.

I stand up and kiss her on the forehead again.

"I love you." I tell her before I leave her room and go into mine.

I crawl into bed, the blanket making me warm. The thought of him danced in my mind as I fall asleep.

~line break~

"Sawyer, you need to wake up." I say shaking the small girl's shoulder slightly. Her eyes flash open and her eyes meet mine. Her eyes always make me see him. They are a million different shades of blue.

"We are going to see Aunt Brooke, right?" she asks sleep still controlling her voice. I nod and she sits up.

I call a taxi and put all of our stuff in it's truck. The driver opens the door for me and Sawyer. She climbs in, her jacket making a sound as she slides across the seat. I thank him and sit next to her, placing my bag on the floor in front of me.

"To the airport please." I say to him and he just nods, his foot already on the gas. I buckle both of us and hand her a pen and a notebook from my bag. She puts the pen on the paper and her hand starts moving. I watch the drive out of the window, glancing at my daughter every few minutes. She keeps smiling at her paper and moving he pen.

The air port isn't as busy as I thought it was going to be, but then again, it's 5 in the morning. I grab Sawyer's hand. Her backpack is on her and she is pulling her Minnie Mouse suitcase. I am pulling my suitcase behind me, my purse around my shoulder.

Sawyer smiles at everyone as we pass and they smile at her sweetly back. I just leave my smile on my face as we walk through security and check in. We still have to wait for half an hour before we can board. I sit down in a chair, dropping my purse next to me. She sits next to me, her feet dangling off the side of the chair.

"Hey Brooke." I say answering my vibrating phone.

"Are you guys on the plane?" she asks quickly.

"Not yet, but we will get on in a few minutes." I respond.

"Okay, just wanted to check. Call me when you get to the airport." she says. Sawyer pokes me and I smile, handing her my phone.

"Hi Aunt Brooke!" she says excitedly. I smile and she laughs.

"Yeah, I'm excited too! Tell Uncle Julian that he still can't use my suitcase, even if he is marrying you!" she says excitedly. I laugh. Julian always asks if he can use her suitcase as a joke and she takes it very seriously.

"Okay, bye! Love you!" she says into the phone before hitting the red button. I put my phone in my purse.

"She's so precious." an elderly woman says. I didn't even realize she was sitting across from us.

"Thank you." I say with a smile. She smiles back warmly and Sawyer goes over to her.

"I'm Sawyer and I'm 4 years old!" she says holding out her hand for the woman to shake.

"I'm Rose and I'm a lot older than that." the woman says shaking her hand slowly, a kind smile on her face.

"Rose, what's your favorite color? Mine is blue or red." Sawyer asks eagerly. I just smile at this conversation.

"Mine would be green. My husband had the prettiest green eyes." she answers Sawyer. Sawyer smiles at her.

"My mommy has green eyes. Where is your husband?" Sawyer questions. I start to shake my head at her, but the woman answers.

"He's with his mom and our son now." she says. Sawyer hugs her.

"I'm sorry." she says to her. The old woman smiles at me.

"You've raised a good little girl." Rose says to me. I smile, shaking my head.

"That's her father's side. She acts just like him and his mother." I reply. She just shakes her head.

"You are in an airport alone. I'm guessing you raised her alone. That means he doesn't get a say in this. She is amazing because that's how you raised her." the woman says to me. I just smile.

"Flight 131 to Tree Hill is now boarding." someone says over the intercom.

"Let's go honey." I say to Sawyer. The woman hands Sawyer a folded piece of paper.

"Give this to your mom and be a good girl." she says. Sawyer smiles and runs over to me, her backpack moving with her. I take her hand and smile at rose before heading to the gate. Sawyer turns around and waves goodbye. Then, we are on a plane home.


End file.
